Hepatitis B virus (HBV) infection remains a major public health problem. Currently, an estimated 350 million people worldwide and 1.4 million in the US are chronically infected with HBV (McMahon, 2005). Approximately one-third of these individuals will die from serious liver diseases, such as cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma, if left untreated (Lee, 1997; Lok, 2004).
Seven drugs are currently available for the management of chronic hepatitis B, which include two formulations of alpha-interferon (standard and pegylated) and five nucleos(t)ide analogues (lamivudine, adefovir, entecavir, telbivudine, and tenofovir) that inhibit HBV DNA polymerase (Keeffe et al., 2008). At present, the preferred first-line treatment choices are entecavir, tenofovir or peg-interferon alfa-2a. However, even with the first-line treatment options, peg-interferon alfa-2a is effective in achieving certain serological milestones in only one-third of treated patients and frequently associated with severe side effects (Janssen et al., 2005; Lau et al., 2005; Perrillo, 2009). Entecavir and tenofovir are highly potent HBV inhibitors, but a long-term or possibly life-time treatment is required to continuously suppress HBV replication, which may eventually fail due to emergence of drug resistant viruses (Dienstag, 2009). Hence, there is a pressing need for the introduction of novel, safe and effective therapies for chronic hepatitis B, which is listed by National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID) as a High Priority Area of Interest.
HBV is a noncytopathic, liver tropic DNA virus belonging to Hepadnaviridae family. Pregenomic (pg) RNA is the template for reverse transcriptional replication of HBV DNA and its encapsidation, together with viral DNA polymerase, into nucleocapsid is essential for the subsequent viral DNA synthesis. Inhibition of pregenomic RNA (pg) encapsidation would block HBV replication and provide a new therapeutic approach to the treatment of HBV.
Clinically, inhibition of pregenomic RNA (pg) encapsidation offers the following therapeutic advantages: First, inhibition of pregenomic RNA (pg) encapsidation will complement the current medications by providing an additional option for a subpopulation of patients that do not tolerate or benefit from the current medications (Akbar et al., 2009; Liaw, 2009; Peters, 2009; Wiegand, van Bommel, and Berg). Second, based on their distinct antiviral mechanism, inhibition of pregenomic RNA (pg) encapsidation will be effective against HBV variants that are resistant to the currently available DNA polymerase inhibitors (Zoulim and Locarnini, 2009). Third, like the Highly Active Antiretroviral Therapy (HAART) for human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection (Este and Cihlar), combination therapy of the inhibitors of pregenomic RNA (pg) encapsidation with DNA polymerase inhibitors should synergistically suppress HBV replication and prevent the emergence of drug resistance and thus offers a safer and more effective treatment for chronic hepatitis B infection.
There is a long felt need for new antiviral drugs that are both disease-modifying and effective in treating patients that are infected with hepatitis B virus. There is also a clear and present need for new antiviral drugs that are both disease modifying and effective in treating patients that are infected with drug resistant hepatitis B virus. The present invention addresses the need for new antiviral drugs that are both disease-modifying and effective in treating patients that are infected with hepatitis B virus.